


Cats have more than one life

by HUNTRESSKINNIE



Series: I Dream A Cat [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, Catwoman (Comics), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Neo Gotham, Terry McGinnis is Catlad|Stray, Terry McGinnis is not Batman, Terry and Matt McGinnis are adopted by Selina Kyle, old lady Selina Kyle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTRESSKINNIE/pseuds/HUNTRESSKINNIE
Summary: AU. Catlad | Stray Terry McGinnisHan pasado 2 meses desde que Terry y Matt McGinnis fueron adoptados por la ex-socialite Selina Kyle.
Relationships: Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Selina Kyle & Matt McGinnis, Selina Kyle & Terry McGinnis, Selina Kyle & Terry McGinnis & Matt McGinnis
Series: I Dream A Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020883
Kudos: 5





	Cats have more than one life

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue inspirado al 100% por este post de tumblr https://theycallme-ook.tumblr.com/post/635163003078197249/diamonds-are-a-boys-best-friend-terry-au disfruten!

El niño había estado entrenando sin descanso las últimas 4 horas. El sudor se deslizaba por la palidez de su piel como gotas de luna y su cabello azabache estaba transpirado, pegado a su frente mientras entrenaba con el látigo que Selina le había entregado.

El pequeño aprendiz de Selina era fuerte, ágil, astuto y lo más importante, una pequeña mierda, algo que le agradaba a Selina, ya que le recordaba a si misma cuando era joven, pero no a los demás pupilos que ella tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

No era Dick, que acudió a ella con los bolsillos vacíos y grandes expectativas.

Él no era Tim, con su brillante mente y su alma rota y solitaria.

Tampoco Carrie, que tenía una determinación enorme y una creatividad del tamaño de su corazón.

Mucho menos Stephanie, que hizo su propio camino en el mundo de los ladrones y que vino a ella por consejo luego de su propia muerte.

Terry era alguien completamente nuevo, con acero en sus ojos, una boca rápida, mordaz, y un corazón violento, que de cierta manera le intrigaba a Selina, ¿Quién era este niño que estaba criando? ¿en qué clase de hombre se convertiría?

–¡Si!– Terry exaltó, cuando la última botella se rompió en su lugar con un golpe sordo y elegante por el látigo, el muchacho de ojos rasgados se volteó a observarla, con una sonrisa triunfal y ojos brillantes.

_Ah._

Por supuesto, _eso_ era lo otro.

–bien hecho, _Kitten_ , ve a descansar, te lo mereces.– Terry asintió, acomodó el látigo junto a la mesa y corrió por las escaleras a la cocina.

Había algo más sobre este niño, sobre Terry, algo que la misma Selina aún no podía descifrar del todo, era una clase de nostalgia que había en las expresiones y actitudes del muchacho que la hacía recordar una antigua amistad, un antiguo amor.

* * *

La primera vez que ella había conocido a los hermanos McGinnis había sido 2 meses atrás, cuando Terry de 12 y su hermano Matt de 7 habían estado intentando sacarle las luces a su automóvil en un callejón de Little Italy. Selina los había atrapado a mitad del acto, y aunque Terry intentó escapar con Matt, al final la mujer que alguna vez fue Catwoman, a pesar de ya estar un poco ~~bastante~~ oxidada, logró atraparlos, para terminar comprándole a los niños dos sándwiches de atún en una cafetería cercana y al final de la noche, luego de varias horas conversando con los, al parecer –recientemente– huérfanos, ella se fue a casa con una sola luz para iluminar su camino y dos niños en los asientos traseros.

Debía aceptar que esta no era la primera vez que había traído algún niño a casa, después de todo eso había sido algo que marcó su carrera como ladrona y su reputación en Gotham, primero con Dick, luego Tim, luego Stephanie y Carrie, y sin contar la enorme cantidad de gatos que recogió de la calle y que hoy en día seguía recogiendo.

Pero había algo distinto respecto a estos dos niños, no solo Terry, algo que le recordaba, tal vez, al caballero oscuro que alguna vez protegió Gotham y que ahora solo era un anciano triste, viviendo en un museo de todo lo que hizo, de todo lo que sacrificó, por una misión que al final separó a todos sus Robins de su lado. Ellos, Matt y Terry, se parecían a Bruce, demasiado como para que fuese una coincidencia o una confusión de su mente de anciana que tal vez ya no reconocía tan bien la línea entre la realidad, las memorias y el quizás. Por suerte, los McGinnis no se parecían a Bruce en lo destructivo que el hombre fue, o en su sospecha por cualquier ser vivo, no, los niños de Selina eran dulces, inteligentes y con una alegría juvenil que la antigua Catwoman supuso que Bruce alguna vez tuvo.

Ya había enviado las pruebas de ADN a una amiga suya de otra ciudad para que las analizara y confirmase que clase de relación tenían sus mininos con el viejo caballero de Gotham, pero por ahora, tenía que seguir enseñándole a Terry a usar el látigo, había mucho que todavía tenia que aprender antes de su primer asalto.


End file.
